


Финская поэзия

by jana_nox



Series: 50 первых поцелуев [10]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Light Masochism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Нет, Сынюн реально талантливый чувак, Мино нисколько не против, но вы слышали, сколько он иногда абсолютно откровенно пиздит?





	Финская поэзия

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gallyanim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/gifts).

> В твиттере есть челлендж про [50 поцелуев](https://twitter.com/jananox/status/1168209192940965888), ну я и побежала.
> 
> 7\. to shut them up — чтобы заткнуть им рот

Нет, Сынюн реально талантливый чувак, Мино нисколько не против, но вы слышали, сколько он иногда абсолютно откровенно пиздит? К счастью, Мино знает, как эффективно (и эффектно) его заткнуть, не используя силу матерного слова, леопардовый пиджак от Ив Сен Лорана из сэконда или хук справа.

Что Сынюн зверски тащится от колец, Мино понял не сразу. Мино, конечно, чувак эпатажный, хоть и учится на филологическом, но сам много внимания всем этим цацкам никогда не уделяет. Ну как, носит, конечно, но все больше из того, что знакомые хены с дизайнерского подсовывают. Ему главное — целостность образа и верно подобранная метафора, а вот эта вся текстурность и баланс материалов — вообще не по адресу.

Сынюна же это по-взрослому заводит. Однажды, лежа в развороченной постели в квартире очередного дружбана (неромантично дохера, но в их комнатке двоим жить-то сложно, не то чтобы нормально трахаться, а все свободное бабло оба до сих пор спускают на аренду профессиональной студии), Сынюн попытался ему объяснить, как на контрасте с твердым холодным металлом пальцы Мино становятся более теплыми и нежными и какой это космос, когда тебя грубо и нежно одновременно. Мино тогда не послушал, слишком сосредоточенный на взрывах микровселенных внутри себя после оргазма и от того, что Сынюн лежит с ним рядом и разговаривает, а Мино испытывает к нему чувства. Он после даже пытался отрефлексировать на эту тему: он слишком груб? Делает в постели что-то не так?

К счастью, для двух чуваков, обсуждающих нечто подобное в самый первый раз (но старательно делающих вид, какие они монстры бывалые и все-все знают) они вполне успешно справились с разговорами про собственные интимные кинки через рот.

Поговорили нормально, в смысле, хех.

В общем, отвлечь Сынюна способы имеются. Тут главное не перегнуть. Мино подливает Сынюну, беспрерывно пиздящему про ни и разу не релевантную к теме разговора финскую поэзию, еще пива, попутно звонко клацая крупным кольцом на указательном пальце по стеклу, и между делом кладет другую руку ему на плечо, придвигаясь поближе. А что тут такого, вон Чихун свою девицу при всех лапает, почему Мино нельзя? (Сынюн, между прочим, и сам кого хочешь облапает, он пиздец какой тактильный, ему в детстве "нет" не говорили, да и сейчас не стремятся.) Мино наклоняется к нему ближе, типа слушает всю эту финскую бредятину, и впивается пальцами, на двух из которых еще по широкому ребристому кольцу, специально им для этого купленному, в сынюнову кожу сквозь его моднючий тоненький джемпер. У Сынюна потом иногда остаются синяки, но он каждый раз клянется, что ему не больно. И сейчас он так вздрагивает, что аж волоски на загривке приподнимаются, и сбивается с мысли, путая всю финскую грамматику (чего Мино, собственно, и добивался), а его соски моментально твердеют — это Мино отлично видно сквозь тот же джемпер. Бинго.

В туалет заведения, в котором они на этот раз оказались, Сынюн тащит их сам.

— Не ценишь ты, — через паузы ругается он, — межкультурную широту моей творческой мысли.

Мино в данный момент больше ценит, как тот умудряется одновременно вылизывать ему пальцы (с особенным усердием вокруг все тех же колец, да), горячо жаться стояком к ноге Мино и пытаться расстегнуть им обоим ширинки. И все это, не прекращая ворчать и ругаться.

Но Мино вообще Сынюна даже любит (хоть и не сказал ему пока об этом) и готов доказывать ему это, грубо царапая кольцом на свободной руке сынюнов сосок, надавливая выпуклым рисунком на мягкое и прокручивая туда-сюда. Он ждет, пока тот не начинает сбивчиво стонать, и, выпустив его пальцы изо рта, наконец-то замолкает, уткнувшись лбом ему плечо.

Пока Сынюн весь трясется и тяжело дышит, Мино кладет руку ему на затылок, проверяя, все ли в порядке, а потом несильно сжимает, спускает кольцо на последнюю фалангу и вдавливает в мышцу над лопаткой пониже выреза джемпера, чтобы не было видно следов. Сынюн дергается вперед, скулит, но терпит, и, удерживая его таким образом, Мино засовывает влажную после его языка руку под резинку трусов и дрочит ему до боли в запястье. Сам Мино разницы — с кольцами или без них — не замечает, ему скорее страшновато: кожа на члене горячая и нежная, от одной мысли о том, чтобы там что-то поцарапать, у него ломит в яйцах. Но Сынюн плывет, еле держится на ногах, вцепившись в плечи Мино, и кончает, заляпав себе белье и джинсы, а Мино руку.

После Мино тянет его на себя и успокаивает поцелуем. Он вытаскивает руку, разминает запястье и вытирает перепачканные пальцы о бумажное полотенце, свисающее из аппарата как раз у его левого плеча. Сынюн провожает его движение обдолбанным взглядом, и Мино легко читает его желание снова облизать пальцы, кольца и стекающую с них сперму. Но здесь не время и не место, а если Сынюн сейчас так уж хочет что-то облизать, Мино готов предоставить ему другие варианты.


End file.
